Warriors in Highschool
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: What the tital basically says. The Omen of the stars and Power of Three generations are in Highschool and are human teenagers! R&R! I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. And please R&R! I'm begging you! :D
1. Chapter 1

Warriors human one-shots

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, this is going to be another warriors as Humans in High school thing. It follows the Powre of Three and Omen of the stars generations, and all of them aren't devided by the Clans. Their just regular teeagers, okay? **

**And I do not own warriors, the Ering Hunters do. So, lets begin, shall we?**

* * *

Lionblaze groaned as he felt two hands shaking him.

"Get up you lazy ass, first day of senior year." he heard Hollyleaf say in amusement.

Lionblaze groaned, blinking his eyes open before he got up in a sitting position on his bed.

_Perfect. The first day of school. _Lionblaze thought glumly.

Hollyleaf was already dressed and ready. She had on a green turtle neck, black jeans, red converse, and a green beanie.

She gripped onto her black backpack tightly and her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Why she liked school so much? Lionblaze would never know.

"Why do you like school so much?" Jayfeather mumbled loudly from the doorway, as if he'd read my thoughts.

He stood in the doorway dressed and looking annoyed.

He just had on a plain blue shirt with Jeans, and white shoes.

Hollyleaf turned, faced Jayfeather, and stared sternly at her twin brother.

If you were wondering all three of them were brother and sister.  
Lionblaze was the oldest by three months, and then Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were born.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were fraternal twins, meaning they looked nothing alike what-so ever

Lionblaze shooed both his siblings out of his room tiredly before he lazily put on a simple red v neck with regular jeans, and black and white hightops.

He snatached his backpack from the door knob on his bedroom door, before he walked to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror to see his reflection: A 6 ft. 4 17 year old teenager with messy sandy blonde hair, and amber eyes. A small scratch was on his left arm, because he got in a fight with his arch enemy and half-brother, Breezepelt.

And he was also very athletic because his grandparents, Firestar and Sandstorm, ran a camp called **Camp Thunder **where families got to go camping in regular style cabins, get cabin mates, eat breakfast (plus lunch and dinner,) together, and just any other old traditional summer camp activities. And he been going there since he was four.

Lionblaze smiled at the thought of his grandparents before he started to brush his messy hair out.

He then brushed his teeth before he ran into his room and made his bed before he tried shoving stuff under his bed to make it look neat.

He then looked around the room to find his dresser was a mess.

_I'll just clean it when I get home._ Lionblaze thought before he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

And within the first step he took, Lionblaze smelled his mother's awesome cooking.

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf only lived with one of their parents, Leafpool, a kind but shy 45 year old who had long brown hair, hazle eyes, and worked as a nurse at the General State hospital.

And, about the living with one parent thing:

Crowfeather was their father. He was short tempered (probably where Jayfeather got his personality from.) and was part time owner of the Wind phone company.

The story goes that Leafpool wasn't suppose to have children, but she ended up falling in love with Crowfeather and they ended up getting married. And a few months later, they had Lionblaze (on September 18th, to be exact.) and three monhts later, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf came along. (On December 23rd)

Any way, Leafpool found out that Crowfeather was seeing another woman, by the name of Nightpool (a angry 35 year old with dark black hair and eyes like the devil.) and when she found out, she got divorsed with Crowfeather.

Then, Leafpool decided to have her sister, Squirrelflight and her husband, Brambleclaw raise the three of them. (Them two being their god parents and all.)

And a ton of troubles came around the three, blah, blah, blah, and then in 8th grade they found out who their real parents were.

Lionblaze was mad at first but forgave her eventually. Jayfeather just stated that it was a mistake and forgave her also.

But Hollyleaf, was still a mystery about how she felt about their mother.

Hollyleaf loves Leafpool, with all her heart, it was just that sometimes she got angry with her for the stupidest reasons. But overall, all three of them had a 99% solid, fun, and happy relationship with their mother.

Lionblaze quickly shook his head from his thoughts before he plopped down by Jayfeather on one side of the kitchen table.

Mom placed four plates out, and then put an egg, a piece of ham, and some bacon on each one.

Mom then quickly set the pans in the sink.

When she was done, she sat across from Lionblaze at the kitchen table, and on Hollyleaf's right side.

"Why does your cooking have to be so good?" Lionblaze mumbled through a mouth full of eggs.

Mom laughed before she took a bite of her piece of ham.

"Hey, Jayfeather, do you want a glass of water?" Hollyleaf asked, as she stood up and walked to the cupord to get a glass.

"Sure, why not," Jayfeather grumbled.

Hollyleaf nodded as she got out a second cup and filled each one with water.

"Lionblaze, do you want water?" she asked before setting down the glass right next to Jayfeather's hand.

"Um, no thanks, getting a poweraid instead." Lionblaze said, before he ran to the fridge, opened, it, grabbed a lemon lime poweraid, and then closed it before he got back to his seat to sit down.

It was a miracle that Jayfeather could use a fork and knife without cutting himself, but in Life Skills, it would happen time after time when Jayfeather tried to start the stove.

"So, Senior year in Highschool. How does it feel?" Mom asked, breaking the small awkward silence.

"Exciting. I can finally see Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Willowshine, and Cinderheart again." Hollyleaf said happily.

She then ate the rest of her breakfast before Jayfeather said:

"Amazed that I didn't cut myself once in the past four years while trying to chop carrots," although, Jayfeather didn't sound happy, only just grumbled.

"Depressed. Homework." was all Lionblaze said, which made everyone at the table laugh.

"And I know I'm pestering you three with a bunch of questions, but what colleges do you plan on going to and what are you studying to do?" mom then asked, excitement in her voice.

"I'm going to be a lawyer, just like Firestar was." Hollyleaf answered casually.

She then drank the last of her water before she grabbed her cup and plate and put it in a sink.

"I want to play music or be a football player." Lionblaze said with confidense.

Jayfeather snorted before he ate the rest of his eggs.

"What's wrong with that?" Lionblaze asked, glaring at Jayfeather.

"It's just, you, a singer?" he asked before Hollyleaf took his plate and glass before putting it in the sink.

"What are you going to be then?" Lionblaze retorted simply before putting his dishes away once he finished.

"Doctor. Leafpool taught me everything I needed to know."

Mom smiled happily at him before she called Hollyleaf and Lionblaze over to the table once more.

"Listen here, I know your second cousin Cloudtail is replacing Tallstar as your science and homeroom teacher, so please, don't make fun of him," Mom began in a whisper.

Jayfeather gave her a look that said _really._

"Like we would want to do that," Lionblaze grumbled.

Hollyleaf suddenly let out a loud yelp, making everyone jump.

"What is it?" Jayfeather muttered.

"The bus is coming here in five minutes!" she gasped with worry.

"Superior!" Jayfeather shouted, and as if on cue, a black lab trotted into the kitchen happily.

Superior was Jayfeather's seeing eye dog. That meant, he was trained to help Jayfeather get around the school and such.

Mom gave her to Jayfeather on his 16th birthday. He was mad at first, but Lionblaze knew that even if he was short tempered and sarcastic, he had always had a soft spot for puppies and little kids.

Lionblaze sighed as he watched mom help Jayfeather put the harness-leash-thing on Superior.

He then flung his backpack around his shoulder.

Hollyleaf quickly gave mom a kiss on the cheek, Lionblaze and Jayfeather doing the same before they ran outside at the bus stop, waiting for the ride that would bring them to the prision called school.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter for ya? Like or hate, I would love to know what you think.**

**Until next time, Imlegitdemigod**


	2. Arriving at First hour

**A/N: Oh my StarClan gods, thank you for the reviews on this story! **

**Again I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**More disclaimers at the end of the Chapter.**

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for the excuse of school transpertation to arrive.

_The bus will be here in five minutes kiss my butt!_ Jayfeather thought angrily as his seeing eye dog, Superior barked at him happily.

"I know, I know, you just want to go to school to drink out of the toilets in the mens bathroom," Jayfeather told his dog while rolling his eyes in amusement.

"What." Hollyleaf said, a blank expression on her face.

Lionblaze laughed before Hollyleaf, being a germ-a-phobic wailed in disguste.

"UGH! Jayfeather, why didn't you tell me this!? Superior always likes giving my hand licks during our advisory class!"

Jayfeather smircked before he heard a gut renching noise that would've made him go deaf, and when that day comes it'll be the saddest moment in his life.

The prision bus was here.

"Get on the bus, roockies!" The bus driver growled.

The bus driver was Brockenstar.

He had something out against his whole family, proably because my grandfather was friends with his mom, Yellowfang, who also teaches Jayfeather the skills he needs to be a doctor.

"We're going on the bus, sheesh." Lionblaze grumbled in annoyance as he got on in front of Jayfeather.

Superior happily padded up the steps before nearly dragging Jayfeather near the back of the bus.

"Jayfeather, sit with me!" he heard his friend called.

He quickly turned to find Bumblestripe, a 5 ft. 8 junior with sleek light black hair and amber eyes. He didn't know that, but his cousin Dovewing talked a lot about him.

Bumblestripe was her secret crush since 8th grade. Jayfeather snickered to himself as Superior led the way to where Bumblestripe was sitting.

"How's your summer been, dude?" he asked curiously, his voice filled with excitement.

Jayfeather shrugged simply before he heard a familiar, irritating tone.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It's blindie."

A few people laughed.

Hollyleaf glared at the bully with annoyance while Lionblaze got up, just to be pulled by in his seat by his crush Cinderheart.

The attacker was Breezepelt, the person in the world he loved most. (Note the large amount of sarcasm in that sentance.)

He was flanked on either side by Antpelt, an annoying junior with dark ginger hair and blue eyes and Heathertail, Lionblaze's ex girlfriend who started at Cinderheart.

"Did you see what a beautiful day it is- oh yeah, you can't see anything."

A few people snickered, and Jayfeather had a feeling that everyone on the bus was watching Breezepelt and him.

"Well, for one thing I'm proud I can't see you or your ugly friends."

A bunch of kids laughed, even a freshmen yelled, "Burn!"

Breezepelt seemed really angry, because Jayfeather sensed that he stiffened before continuing.

"I'm also in your homeroom. Ya know that?"

"That's a lovely ray of sunshine." Jayfeather stated sarcastically while rolling his eyes bitterly.

Bumblestripe snorted but didn't say anything else.

"And do you know what that means?" Breezepelt challenged, glaring at Jayfeather.

"While, I'm not sure _you_ even know what that means."

Everyone on the bus howled with laughter before Breezepelt and his friends angrily stomped away and walked up to a scrawny Freshman and started to make fun of him.

"Well, he's just rude." Briarlight huffed before she fiddled with her dark brown curly hair.

Briarlight is Bumblestripe's sister who was the same age as him. She was really small, not physically active and was paralyzed from the legs down because of a accident that happened at Firestar and Sandstorm's camp, **Camp Thunder. **

Jayfeather nodded in agreement as the bus went to a few stops before they finally arrived at the school.

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Honeyfern were now walking down the hall at our High School.

"What classes do you have first?" Foxleap asked, nearly tripping on his feet to walk in step with Lionblaze.

"Astronomy with Tallstar, according to the senior's last year, he was really awesome." Honeyfern said, twirling her long honey blonde hair with her ring finger.

"Lucky YOU!" Mousewhisker nearly yelled, causing some other students in our grade to look at him weirdly.

"I have Astronomy but it's with Blackstar. BLACKSTAR! He's hated me ever since Sophomore year when I tried cheating off of Berrynose during final exam week."

Hollyleaf stared at him blankly, causing Mousewhisker to just laugh.

She'd never cheated on a test before, correction, never is GOING TO. She just couldn't stand people who tried cheating off other people's test. It was just plain stupid.

Rolling his eyes, Lionblaze spoke. "Well, me, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf have Science with our relative. Cloudtail, to be exact."

Poppyfrost, Hollyleaf's other best friend who was walking by with her boyfriend Berrynose, stopped while pursing her lips at Lionblaze before sighing in irritation.

"Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and I!" she corrected before walking along with Berrynose, hand in hand.

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf nodded in agreement with him.

"Life skills with Stormfur. He's suppose to not ever give you homework." Foxleap stated, his tone sounded like he'd just won a million dollars.

Hollyleaf laughed while rolling her eyes. She had Stormfur last year for a Life Skills teacher, he was awesome and all, but he gave A TON of homework.

Foxleap frowned before raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she sighed.

Cinderheart grinned as we walked up to the next class. "I'm proud to say I have Science with Cloudtail next, too."

"Awesome," Lionblaze grinned before waving off to Foxleap, Honeyfern, and Mousewhisker.

Hollyleaf waved and smile shyly at Mousewhisker before the walked into Cloudtail's class room.

The room looked pretty awesome. A white board was in the front of the classroom, like any other room.

Chemistry bottles and glasses were drawn on some of the other push pin boards, even a picture of Wazzie the Bear from the Muppets in a lab coat was on one of them.

Cloudtail was balanced on a chair, putting up something on the whiteboard.

"CLOUDTAIL! What did Firestar say about not standing on stools!" Lionblaze shouted at him.

Cloudtail let out a grunt of shock before he stumbled and fell on the ground.

"It's you three! Oh no!" Cloudtail yelled before shooting strait up in the air to face them.

"Yeah. Is it a disease or something to be related to you?" Jayfeather asked, which made Willowshine laugh as she walked by.

Willowshine was another one of Hollyleaf's best friends. She had perfectly long dusty brown hair that was straight and dark blue eyes the color of the ocean.

Also, Willowshine had one of the BIGGEST crushes on Hollyleaf's twin brother, Jayfeather, which grossed Hollyleaf out at first but she managed to get used to it.

Not replying, Cloudtail sighed sadly before saying. "Take your seat."

"Anywhere?" Lionblaze asked in awe.

"You heard me," Cloudtail snapped. "After all, you guys told me at Thanksgiving last year what teachers should and shouldn't do."

All Hollyleaf did was stare at him in amazement before she and Cinderheart plopped down in the front row, Lionblaze and Jayfeather directly behind them.

Once everyone was in the class room, Cloudtail spoke. "Hello, rookies,"

"Cloudtail, stop treating us like we're in a prison." Jayfeather joked, causing Berrynose the class nerd and know-it-all to stare at him in shock.

"You can't talk like that to a teacher!"

"Well, not if that teacher is your relative." Cinderheart said while rolling her eyes.

Berrynose started gaping at them but Hollyleaf, Jayfeather nor Lionblaze didn't say a word.

Hollyleaf only prayed the rest of the school year wouldn't be like this.

Sighing, she fiddled with her backpack and pulled out her latest read: **The Mark of Athena **By Rick Riordan***** and started to read.

The next book in the series **The House of Hades*** was coming out next month and she couldn't wait.

The reason she was addicted to the series was because of Honeyfern. She LOVES to read, like Hollyleaf.

But what she wondered was that why she didn't find this awesome series already.

The rest of class went by like a blur before the bell rang for her second hour.

Hollyleaf casually exited the class room, waving of Cloudtail before heading to her next class: Debate.

* * *

**Finally! The long awaited (not really) chapter is finished!**

**I do not own The Mark of Athena or the House of Hades, Uncle Rick does (As you can tell, I'm in a Percy Jackson mood because the House Of Hades came out today! :D **

**One word describes the book so far: Awesome. Truly awesome.**

**But anyways please read, favorite, and follow! And until next time!**


	3. The Upcoming debate

**Thank you America I actually got reviews on this stinking thing! Anyways, thank you for the reviews and just read the chapter.**

**And blah, blah, blah I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Now let's do this thing!**

* * *

Honeyfern's POV

Honeyfern happily walked to her next class of the day: Debate.

She was afraid to admit it to people, but she was a debate nerd. She always prepped six to seven weeks before a tournament and always won medals and trophies in the class (Which Honeyfern was blessed for, of course.)

"Hey, Honeyfern!" She heard her friend called.

Honeyfern turned to see her debate-buddy-for-life, Icecloud.

Icecloud was Honeyfern's best friend (one of her MANY best friends, actually.) and they had almost every class together last year, which was a blast.

"Hey, Icecloud." she greeted happily, a smile appearing on her lips as she spoke.

"Ready for debate?" Icecloud asked, some of her light-blonde hair fell in her face from her high ponytail.

"Of course." Honeyfern stated as it was obvious.

And with that, they walked down the narrow halls.

Guys were pushing each other, the popular clique exchange the new gossip for the day like they always do at that time, and just about everyone else getting use to their new daily routine.

She even seen Willowshine chasing after Jayfeather, probably because he always takes her makeup bag to annoy the crap out of her.

Laughing in amusement, Icecloud and Honeyfern walked into debate.

The class was stranded, the only person in there was Berrynose.

Berrynose had been her crush since she was six, but of course (without knowing) Poppyfrost suddenly started to go out with him in 8th grade.

Sighing sadly, Honeyfern walked near the middle of the Classroom.

The teacher, Mistystar sat at the desk, happily arranging the papers for the first lesson this class was having.

Soon, like a tsunami wave, students piled in the classroom, some of them she was good friends with, Petalfur, Toadfoot, Minnowtail, Grasspelt, Beetlewhisker, Hazeltail, and her brother Mousewhisker.

And some of them she wasn't really fond of, Like Heathertail and Weaselfur.

Mentally groaning at the last two names she thought of, she faced the teacher.

It was a really small class. Honeyfern noted. About a total of 11 students in all.

Well, not a lot of people liked debate, most people took the class because they had nothing better to do, and about 15 students were in Graystripe's debate class.

"Good morning students," Mistystar greeted with a gleam in her eyes.

"Good morning," The class replied in motto tone.

"Welcome to debate. Where students get to argue about what they think is right in and get to share your opinion on topics with the class. My name is Mistystar, if you didn't know. And if you had me last year or the previous years, good. Then we can catch up on our former relationship."

Honeyfern and Icecloud shared a quick smile before they looked back at the teacher.

Just then, a cloud crashing noise was heard from two seats away from Honeyfern.

She turned to her left and found Mousewhisker on the ground with his chair. He must've been leaning back on his chair. Again.

The whole class cracked up, causing Mistystar to stare sternly at the class, practically glaring at Mousewhisker.

"Are you okay?" Honeyfern asked while laughing.

"Fine," Mousewhisker stated while blushing. "I'm fine. Just don't tell Hollyleaf what happened."

Honeyfern quickly nodded her head in understanding before Mistystar cleared her throat and the rest of the class fell silent.

She then explained all of the rules, like no talking when the teacher is talking, or no spitballs, gum, bullying, not to lean back in your chair (everyone just laughed and looked at Mousewhisker when she said that one.) All that sort of fun stuff.

"Now, sorry for pressuring you all, but there will be a debate tournament at the end of the month. The topic will be on if the schools in our state should get I-Pads at the school or not."

Mousewhisker rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's easy," he snorted, causing a few people to snicker.

"_Anyway," _Mistystar continued, glaring at Mousewhisker.

Honeyfern could obviously tell that she was liking her friend less and less.

"Your papers will have to be done by September 20th, so you'll get a good four to five weeks to work on it."

The class groaned, but Honeyfern smiled excitedly. She just _loved_ this class.

"I will pass out some papers to help you get started and if you need help, you can ask me or the Debate queen."

Toadfoot looked over at me while smiling and giving me two thumbs up.

Honeyfern blushed in return before rolling her eyes and looking back up at the teacher.

"Now, Icecloud, will you pass out the papers please?"

"Of course," Icecloud practically beamed before she went up to the front of the room and started passing out the papers Mistystar has printed off from other websites.

"Also, you can go use research at home to write your paper, and we will be debating in front of the whole grade!" she rambled, sounding completely excited.

From behind her, she heard Hazeltail gulp.

"Wait. In front of the WHOLE GRADE!?" she practically yelled in shock.

Mistystar nodded before continuing.

"Yes, Hazeltail, in front of the whole grade. But anyways," she coughed a few times before continuing.

"I will let you get the last 10 minutes in class to start working on your sheets. Starting now."

Everyone didn't do anything, just started to chat with nearby people and crack jokes.

Honeyfern studied her paper. And then she double checked. And then she double checked her double check, she highlighted important information within the forty to fifty paged assignment.

Then, the final bell rang and everyone practically ran out of class.

Honeyfern followed slowly, excitement filled her as she thought about the upcoming debate.

* * *

**Okay, chapter three is finally up! This is my favorite chapters by far and I promise to update more often because I want to do a Halloween chapter on the day it's Halloween so yeah. :P**

**Anyway, please R&R (as usual) and please favorite and follow! :D**

**Until next time.**


	4. Foxleap's great idea

**A/N: Guess who? Anyways I'm here with the next chapter!**

**I've decided to do a character from the Omen of The stars to get a POV because I have already done four Power Of Three characters (Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze.)**

**I do not own warriors (Yes, I'm going to say this in every chapter -_-) Erin Hunter does so lets just jump right in!**

* * *

Ivypool's POV

Ivypool walked down the junior hall at her high school, carrying her heavy load of homework that was in her backpack. She swore, that by the end of the school year she was going to end up like The Hunchback of Notre Dame because her backpack was _that_ heavy.

The first week of school passed by so fast she couldn't believe it, seriously, it was like she blinked and BA BAM! The first week of school is done and over with.

Continuing her way down the hallway, she stopped by to say high to Briarlight and her other good friend Applefur.

"Need help with that?" said a voice from behind her.

Ivypool turned to see Foxleap, a mischievous, athletic, and hilarious Senior that has been her cousin, Lionblaze's best friend since preschool.

"Er," was all she managed to get out as she felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

Ivypool thought for a moment. She didn't want to look like a weak because the popular clique (The most annoying people in the whole grade.) were watching her, because she was talking with a senior.

But she really didn't want to carry her heavy backpack and interment no more.

Ivypool smiled and nodded her head at him before she flung the heavy backpack off her shoulders and chucked it at Foxleap lightly.

"What do you carry in this thing?" he asked with outrage as both of them walked down the hallway.

"A full grown elephant?"

Laughing, Ivypool pushed him gently. "Shut up. It's not my fault Blackstar gives a lot of homework in Astronomy."

Foxleap looked taken aback but nodded. "Blackstar teaches junior year, too?" he asked, totally confused.

Rolling her eyes, Ivypool nodded her head. "Yeah. He's always taught the Juniors and Seniors. Don't you remember? You said you took astronomy last year."

Foxleap nodded, and Ivypool swore that his cheeks grew a light shade of red. "Yeah. Apparently I forgot."

"Apparently you forget a lot of things." Ivypool joked as they walked out of school towards the busses and out the school.

Ivypool shifted uncomfortably because of the short silence before Foxleap spoke up,

"So, you know the homecoming dance?" he asked nervously."

Ivypool nodded. "Yeah. I don't like those. Blossomfall, Heathertail, and Breezepelt always win those, the dances, you know. Freshmen year was fine, but Sophmore year, it kind of got old after that."

"Oh." Foxleap looked slightly disappointed before he continued. "Because, I was going to ask you to go to the homecoming dance with me, but I guess not."

Ivypool sighed. "I really want to go with you, I really do. It's just that I don't like homecoming dances."

Foxleap looked in concentration for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea!" he nearly shouted.

"Well, that's a first," Lionblaze snorted as he walked by.

"No, you go get my sister, Mousewhisker, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Briarlight, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Applefur, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Honeyfern, and Willowshine and a few of our other friends."

"What?" Lionblaze asked in pure shock, a bewildered look was on his face.

"But I'm going to be late for the-" he started but was cut off by Foxleap, who was slightly glaring at him with impatience.

"Just go get them!" he snapped.

Ivypool was a little taken aback at the impatience and slight anger in his voice.

Usually he was a fun, laid back, mischievous guy, but now it seems like all of that has vanished in a matter of seconds.

Lionblaze looked as shock as she did before he nodded his head and sprinted off near the school, already talking to Cinderheart as she was leaving.

They both stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Lionblaze came back with the people Foxleap told him to go get.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked angrily. "I was just about to go to the office because I needed a bandage because I burnt my hand on the stove again before all of a sudden Lionblaze said you got an idea! And you never get ideas!"

Hollyleaf and Willowshine nodded in agreement with Jayfeather's statement as they started to laugh their heads off.

"Well, this ideas worth it. We are going to host our own homecoming dance!" Foxleap exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at him in shock.

"Yeah. OUR OWN HOMECOMING DANCE!" he yelled back at us as if we were a bunch of old elders that were deaf.

Ivypool was really surprised now. Their own homecoming dance? That was such a cool idea, she especially surprised because Hollyleaf didn't come up with the idea, because she always comes up with these kind of things.

"We're not inviting Breezepelt," Lionblaze said hotly. "Not any of his friends, either." Cinderheart added to his sentence.

Jayfeather nodded gruffly in agreement. "Yeah. How about it's a private one. You know, just us."

Willowshine bounced up and down with excitement. "Me, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart and Honeyfern and Poppyfrost will plan it!" she squealed with joy.

Poppyfrost sighed, probably because Willowshine said 'me' first in he sentence instead of 'I' at the end of it.

"Sounds awesome. What day should we have it?" Mousewhisker asked curiously.

"How about we talk this through tomorrow, because the busses are going to leave with out us," Ivypool stated and everyone nodded in agreement before they headed their separate ways.

"Ivypool!" she heard Foxleap call to her.

"Yeah?" was the reply that came out of her mouth as he walked towards her.

"You want to be my homecoming buddy?" he asked, slight hope lingered in his blue eyes.

Ivypool shrugged her shoulders before she took the heavy backpack from him and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe, maybe not." was all she said before she ran after Dovewing, who was already getting on the bus, leaving Foxleap totally confused.

* * *

**So that's the chapter! I was thinking about this idea but then I thought, you know what? Let's do this thing! Anyway I really appreciate the reviews and favorites and follows, that's what keeps me going, ya know?  
So please do that so the next chapter will come out!**

**And until next time! **


	5. Decorating for the Homecoming

**I'm back yet again, ladies and gentlemen! I'm so sorry about not updating! :O But don't worry, a few more chapters this week are to come!**

**Don't own warriors, we went over this.**

**Now lets do this thing!**

* * *

Briarlight POV

"A little higher," Willowshine mused, clenching her jaw.

Poppyfrost sighed dramatically but did as she told, raising the huge **Homecoming 2013! :D:D:D:D:D:D **banger that Brairlight had made a few days ago.

Well, she was proud to do it, probably she was paralyzed from the waste down and had to be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life because a tree fell down at her at Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf's grandparents camp, but she forgave them because she knew it was an accident.

This meant she could do nothing-like putting up decorations that would hang from the celling in Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's basement, or participate in gym (which was really disappointing to her.)

Briarlight quickly started to operate the wheel chair, wheeling it towards Honeyfern and Ivypool, who were making the punch from the newly set up snack table.

"Need help?" she shyly managed to get out.

Ivypool smiled at her kindly before nodding. "Of course! After all, we had Lionblaze carry you down the stairs-"

"Not happy about that arrangement," Cinderheart grumbled loudly as she started to slice the apples that were on the table.

It was kind of obvious, but Cinderheart had the LARGEST crush on Lionblaze since 6th grade, shortly after he'd started dating Heathertail, plus, she was extremely happy when the two broke up.

But if you want to know a secret, Lionblaze had a giant crush on her since 5th grade, and only dated Heathertail because he was trying to get over her somehow. Which Briarlight thought was sort of cute.

"Yeah, but how did _we_ end up doing the work for the guys, their probably upstairs goofing off instead of choosing the music for the party tonight." Briarlight responded while rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it!" Hollyleaf agreed, while she finished blowing up a red balloon and put it in the large pile of balloons.

She then started to breath heavily, which caused Dovewing to start cracking up.

"Not-ugh- funny," Hollyleaf managed to get out in-between breaths, glaring at Dovewing as she said the sentence.

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "Actually it is." before she started to put the soft drinks on the table.

Briarlight looked around the basement, seeing what she could do.

The basement was pretty large, you walked down the stairs and there would be a living room sort of area with white-cream colored coaches, a large 75 inch TV that was on top of a entertainment center, and a giant coffee table was in front of the large cream pit.

Then, it went to a sort of work out room, and then if you take a left, you would go down a hall to find a clothing room, the laundry room, game room, and a make-up room.

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf lived in a four-story house (five if you count the attic), which made a lot of sense because they're so many rooms in the house.

But overall, an empty room in the basement is where their holding the homecoming.

A sudden thumping down the stairs snapped Briarlight out of her thoughts before Lionblaze walked in the room.

"Hey Cinderheart can you- whoa. Looks awesome!" Lionblaze stated in amazement.

"You like it?" Hollyleaf asked bitterly, still breathing heavily. "Because I HAD TO BLOW UP 1000 BALLOONS!"

Unfazed by his sister yelling at him, Lionblaze just laughed. "You know you didn't have to blow up that many, right?"

"That's what I said! But no," Ivypool grumbled before she started to walk out into the hall. "Going to make the hot chocolate" was all she said.

Hollyleaf just glared at Lionblaze but said nothing.

"So," Blossomfall started as she walked into the room, a whole bunch of snack foods in her hands. "Where should I set down the load?"

"'ver there," Honeyfern replied, her voice sounding muffled because Hazeltail just stuffed some pizza in her mouth.

"Alright, Cinderheart. I need to talk to you upstairs." Lionblaze said while looking at the ground.

"What for?" Cinderheart asked curiously, her cheeks turning a bright red color.

"Something. Now come on!" Lionblaze said excitedly before taking Cinderheart's hand and dragging her out of the room.

Applefur starred after them before saying to Briarlight.

"Bet you 10 dollars he asks her to be his girlfriend."

Briarlight nodded in agreement before her sister Blossomfall called for her help.

Sighing, Briarlight wheeled herself over to her sister, hoping that the long set up they did down here will be worth it.

* * *

**Okay! So that is chapter 5! I'm probably going to do a Halloween chapter tomorrow because it's Halloween, duh! :D Anyways, please read and review and I'll update.**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. The Horror movie marathon

**Hey again! Happy Halloween! Anyways so here is the spook-tacular themed chapter for you guys today! I really hope you guys enjoy it. And I wanted this to be near the homecoming so I won't be going off the past chapter at all but I'm still doing a Halloween chapter, confusing, right?**

**Also, I want you guys to comment what your going to be for Halloween if your dressing up or what your favorite Halloween candy is. (I'm going to be Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus series and my favorite Halloween candies are Nerds rope strings and Twix.)**

**Now, don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does so lets begin!**

* * *

Foxleap's POV

Foxleap looked at the time on his IPhone. It read: **5:15**

"Guys, how about we get the girls and go in the living room and watch some movies?" Foxleap asked, popping a piece of newly made popcorn in his mouth.

"Good idea," Mousewhisker agreed, his voice was muffled because he was eating a mouth-full of pizza.

Eventually all the guys were nodding in agreement.

Rolling his eyes, Foxleap led his friends down the stairs.

* * *

"-so yeah. What do you say?"

Foxleap just explained his other mastermind idea (it seems like he's had a lot of those lately.) to the girls.

"Or course!" Briarlight said excitedly before she started to wheel her way towards the door, the girls following behind them.

When they arrived in the living room, Bumblestripe frowned. "What movie should we watch?"

Blossomfall squealed in excitement. "How about Justin Bieber's-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at her, which made Blossomfall pout.

God, how he hated Justin Bieber. Don't get him started on it, his sister Icecloud LOVED him, which was a total mystery to Foxleap.

Ivypool clenched her jaw before saying, "Hey, since Halloween is coming up, why not a horror movie marathon?"

Foxleap nearly tried not to jump around in the basement living room at the perfectly awesome idea.

He high-fived Ivypool before saying, "You. Are amazing." while giving her his signature smile.

Ivypool just laughed and blushed lightly before she plopped down onto the couch, everyone else following her lead.

So, on couch one was Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Willowshine, Jayfeather.

on the pit was Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, Applefur, Ivypool, me, Blossomfall, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Toadfoot, and Honeyfern.

And on the floor in front of the pit was Poppyfrost and Berrynose.

"So, what horror movie shall we watched?" Icecloud asked nervously looking at the entertainment center.

Foxleap thought for a moment, listing all the horror movies he knew in his mind.

_Halloween? Saw? Friday the 13th? Nightmare on Elm Street?_

"The exorcist!" Ivypool and him shouted at the same time, which caused everyone to laugh in amusement.

Jayfeather just smiled. "Why not? I'm so excited to hear Blossomfall scream when the girls head does a 180 degree spin."

Glaring at him, Blossomfall didn't say a word.

"Lionblaze explained it to me," Jayfeather replied shortly after a long moment a silence went among the whole group.

Must've sensed all of our confused looks. Foxleap guessed.

"Fire away," I stated while wrapping an arm around Ivypool's shoulders.

Hollyleaf smoothly got up from her spot and went to the entertainment center.

She then opened the built in cabinet and looked around for a few minutes before saying.

"Sorry but I forgot, we lent the Exorcist to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight last Halloween." Hollyleaf said sadly which made everyone groan in disappointment.

At about the same time Blossomfall and Icecloud shouted, "THANK YOU GOD!"

Toadfoot looked in thought for a moment before saying, "Don't you have Friday the 13th?" he asked.

Smiling, Hollyleaf went down to the entertainment center and grabbed a movie disk.

"Watched it last night with Lionblaze and Jayfeather." she replied before turning off the lights and putting in the movie.

Grinning, Foxleap excitedly waited for the movie to start.

...

It was about 5 minutes, not even, into the movie when the first two victims were killed.

Bumblestripe gagged loudly from where he was, which resulted into everyone around him to start cracking up except Dovewing, who just looked sympathetic before patting his shoulder and whispering, "It's alright. The movies not real."

Foxleap couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy, he easily got sick or puked at things like that and only agreed to watch the horror movie with them because he didn't want to look like a chicken.

Another 15 minutes went by in the film. No noise was in the room except for the movie that was playing.

"Bet you the sluts gonna die," Mousewhisker said loudly from where he was.

"Dude!" Lionblaze shouted, a shocked look on his face.

Cinderheart just shook her head, obviously grossed out.

"Mousewhisker!" Hollyleaf gasped in shock while hitting him lightly (she never believed in violence. And Foxleap means NEVER believes in violence.)

"Sorry, sorry," Mousewhisker said, holding up his hands in surrender.

But Foxleap could tell he wasn't sorry because he had a giant smirk on his face.

When the movie ended Lionblaze wanted to watch Halloween.

Everyone agreed, except for Bumblestripe who mumbled a, "Sure. Sure. Why not," very nervously as Foxleap's best friend put the movie disk in.

At about 7 hours had past and they all have watched A Nightmare on Elm Street, Saw, The Birds, The Conjuring, The Exorcist (Hollyleaf found it, turned out that her mom, Leafpool wanted to watch it last night.) Psycho, Scream, Texas Chainsaw Massicure, basically just all of the best Horror movie classics.

Foxleap yawned before saying. "I guess we're all spending the night here, right?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Before we watched Scream I told mom to call everyone's parents and tell them you guys are spending the night.

Smiling, Foxleap nodded. "Nice." as everyone went upstairs, leaving him alone with Ivypool.

"Surprised you didn't pee your pants." Ivypool joked, causing Foxleap to blush.

"Shut up! Remember during Jaws you got scared at you were holding on to me as if your life depended on it,"

He expected her to punch him in the stomach, or glare at him. But all she did was give him a kiss on the lips.

Foxleap was shocked but was disappointed when she pulled away. "That never happened." she said sternly before running up the stairs.

All Foxleap could think as he started to follow her was,

_Did that really just happen?_

But he swore on his life, he had to thank Toadfoot for requesting to watch Jaws.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the fluff at the end! I know this is a Halloween chapter but I just love Foxleap and Ivypool as a couple, okay? I mean, I never fangirl over my writing, but here I am, squealing my head off as I read the chapter over, and over, and over again. But anyways you know what to do. Review, Favorite, and Follow! And have a happy Halloween.! :D**


End file.
